1. Subject Matter of the Invention
This invention relates generally to underwater diving equipment, and more specifically to improved diving equipment wherein diving weights may be positioned in an optimum location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to allow for swimming and diving for extended periods of time below water, divers may utilize portable tanks of compressed air. Such tanks are secured to the user-diver by means of a pack having harness or strap assemblies allowing for the pack and the tank attached to the pack to be positioned on the diver's back. The compressed air in the tank or tanks is conducted through suitable pressure regulation devices, hoses, valves and the like to the diver's mouth and respiratory system.
Typically, underwater diving equipment additionally includes a safety flotation or buoyancy device. As the cummulative effect of the underwater breathing equipment is buoyant and tends to float the diver on the water's surface, divers generally employ releasable weights in order to overcome this buoyancy force, thereby allowing the diver to submerge.
Such weights are typically attached to the diver himself by means of a weight belt, to the diving equipment pack, or both. However, such a weight system tends to upset the balance of diver, thus poducing an undesirable safety aspect and making the diver's movements more difficult. Weights employed on a belt are often not evenly distributed and may shift about the diver's waist so as to upset his balance. Weights attached to the diving pack produce a center of gravity positioned above the center of the net buoyancy force of the underwater diving equipment, thus when the equipment is utilized by a diver swimming horizontally, such a weight system tends to push the upper portion of the diver's body downwards. The seriousness of shifting or upsetting the balance of the diver is particularly important during emergency situations when it is desirable that the diver's position stabilize in a generally upright position and that he be positioned so as to be able to activate the weight release mechanism.